


i'll go with you

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: Hyungwon never wants to move and Kihyun can't stay still. Still, they find a way to make it work.





	i'll go with you

**Author's Note:**

> kihyungwon bingo prompt: wanderlust
> 
> my first fic for kihyungwon bingo and also for the mx fandom! and there's three more to go and lots planned after that, so stay tuned!  
> the title is from the song 'my blood' by twenty one pilots.

The first alarm goes off at 3 AM and Hyungwon would rather die than open his eyes. He slaps haphazardly at his phone screen trying to stop the loud siren noises coming from his speaker.

 

Three more go off before he actually starts reading the titles of them. The one at 3:45 displaying on the screen as ‘ _I’m going to be there in 45 minutes’._

 

A few highlights of the multitude that follow are ‘ _chae FUCKING hyungwon I s2g’_ and ‘ _get UP YOU TORTOISE_ ’ as well as ‘ _you are the human equivalent of Sloth_ ’.

 

The next alarm that goes off after that is a threat, which doesn’t surprise Hyungwon, but also does nothing to keep him from rolling over and shutting his eyes again.

 

Alarm noise.

 

_‘If you don’t get up, you’re ugly’_

 

Back to sleep.

 

Alarm noise.

 

 _‘Just kidding_ ’

 

Back to sleep.

 

Once again, the alarm.

 

‘ _but ACTUALLY_ ’

 

The one that actually works is just titled ‘ _do it for me_ ’. Reading it makes Hyungwon’s chest stir and his eyes stay open for a few more precious seconds.

 

It’s enough to get him to drag himself out of bed, into the shower, letting the spray of water fully wash the remaining sleep out of him.

 

Another alarm goes off while he’s in the shower, the sudden loud beeps starling him into dropping his body wash. Right on his foot.

 

He groans, mouth gaping in pain as he crouches down and holds his foot, water hitting his back.

 

This is for his boyfriend, he reminds himself, who he loves dearly and who he’s really considering blaming his broken toe on.

 

 _For Kihyun_ , he thinks as he drags himself out of the shower, and towels off, and actually tries to put all of the working parts of his brain into choosing clothes that Kihyun actually likes.

 

He jumps at the sudden knocks on his door. And that would be him. Hyungwon takes one last look at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his still slightly damp blonde hair.

 

“I hate you,” is the first things out of his mouth when he opens the door for Kihyun.

 

“Glad to see that my fifteen alarms actually worked,” Kihyun says, handing Hyungwon a cup of coffee, pushing past him.

 

Hyungwon grunts, quickly downing at least a fourth of the hot drink, wincing at the burn on his tongue.

 

“Are you finished packing?” Kihyun asks, looking around the small studio apartment.

 

“How am I supposed to pack for something when I don’t even know where we’re going?” Hyungwon asks, but still goes to his room, grabbing the backpack and duffle he had packed last night.

 

“That’s the fun of it!” Kihyun calls from the main room, looking pleased when he sees the bags drug out of the bedroom, even with Hyungwon’s complaining. He walks over and puts his hand on the taller’s shoulder, tiptoeing to give him a peck on the lips, smiling sweetly as he pulls away.

 

That smile is only reason that Hyungwon agrees to any of Kihyun’s stupid plans or his stupid early wake up times.

 

“The things I do for you,” Hyungwon sighs, leaning down to kiss Kihyun again, a little more than just a peck this time. “Making me get up early, and expecting me to function.”

 

“You literally asked for this, but don’t worry. It’ll be worth it,” Kihyun reassures, reaching up and straightening Hyungwon’s hair. “Now, come on. I’m not missing the sunrise.”

 

~~~

 

_“You want to come.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, scepticism in his voice. “Really?”_

 

_“Hey, I can go on a trip with you,” Hyungwon argues. “You’ve gone with other people before, and it could be like a fun thing we could do together. You know to make up for our anniversary.”_

 

_Last weekend was their first anniversary and to say that Hyungwon was happy with how it had gone, would be a big stretch. They’ve been struggling for weeks to spend time together, work responsibilities just piling up on both sides. To make up for all his absences he had planned a nice celebration, but he’d gotten called into work last minute, having to cancel his dinner plans with Kihyun and abandon all hope for a romantic evening, because when the ER is having a busy night, he’s not getting home until late. Very late._

 

_As predicted, he had stumbled through the door at three AM, finding Kihyun asleep on the couch, bottle of wine on the table. Hyungwon regretfully roused him, brushing at his brown bangs that lay on his face._

 

_Kihyun blinked up at him, pouting when Hyungwon told him the time and pulled him into bed. Hyungwon apologized, promising to find a way to make up for tonight, but Kihyun shushed him, curling an arm around Hyungwon’s, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. Even though he was exhausted from his extra shift, Hyungwon smiled at the cute gesture, stretching his neck to press a kiss into Kihyun’s hair. They both mumbled “happy anniversary,” and fell asleep pressed against each other._

 

_“I go with people who like traveling and adventure and movement in general.”_

 

_“I can… like movement.” Hyungwon’s feeling at a disadvantage. He knows that Kihyun has a long list of reasons that he’s probably never invited Hyungwon on one of his weekend trips, starting with his general lethargy and ending with Hyungwon’s disinterest in them when they were just beginning to know each other._

 

_But that was years ago and he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend and Kihyun is making this difficult. As usual._

 

_“Hyungwon, the last time you had to get up before the sun came up you literally cried the day before. On my shoulder.”_

 

_Hyungwon frowns, dejected, stirring his iced coffee with a dark cloud brewing above his head._

 

_Kihyun sighs. “Do you promise to get up when I tell you to and take turns driving?”_

 

_Hyungwon looks up, hope shining on his face._

 

_“You’re going to make me regret this,” Kihyun groans, but Hyungwon sees right through it, smiling at Kihyun’s gripes._

 

_The smile falls right off his face when Kihyun tells him the wake up time._

 

~~~

 

In the car, Kihyun drives down a relatively empty road, passing the aux cord to Hyungwon. Hyungwon takes it and puts on an old playlist.

 

Hyungwon doses as Kihyun drives down winding roads, soft music and Kihyun’s humming drifting in and out of the background.

 

An hour becomes a few minutes until he feels Kihyun gently shoving his shoulder.

 

“We’re almost there.”

 

A faint morning light has begun to illuminate the world around them and Hyungwon can see the coast appearing in the distance. “The beach?” he asks, turning his head to look at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun nods, pulling off the main road. They park and Kihyun tells Hyungwon to grab the blanket from the trunk.

 

They walk out and Kihyun toes his shoes off, stuffing them into his bag, walking through the sand with bare feet. Hyungwon unrolls the blanket and they spread it out.

 

Kihyun plops down in the center and looks very cute as he wraps his sweater tighter around his body. He pats the spot next him, looking up at Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon plops down beside him, adjusting his coat around him as he looks up at the waterfront. “You picked a good spot,” he comments and Kihyun smiles.

 

“I like to come see the sunrise on the first day,” Kihyun says, gazing out at the water, resting his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, gazing out at the wide open water.

 

It’s endless and in constant movement, water jumping up and down as small waves, reflecting lovely colored light from the sun. Pinks, oranges, and yellows dance in the water, creating their own show.  

 

His gaze flickers down to Kihyun who is cozily pressed into his side. His gaze is calm and his expression is that of relief, like the freedom of the water is crashing inside his heart. He takes a deep breath, shoulders relaxing under Hyungwon’s arm. He can breathe here.

 

Kihyun gets restless living in the city. In fact, staying anywhere for too long makes him tense and stressed. Escaping from it is a necessity for him.

 

Going “nowhere” was something he and Minhyuk started doing in high school. They’d take the weekend, get in the car that Minhyuk took from his brother, and then drive with no destination in mind, letting the road take them somewhere new.

 

It was something Kihyun continued doing, taking that escape and just running with it.

 

Hyungwon was worried at first about them, because Hyungwon likes staying and Kihyun likes going. Hyungwon never wants to move and Kihyun can’t stay still.

 

Hyungwon realizes that without Kihyun pushing him to move he would’ve stayed stagnant and Kihyun would’ve floated away without Hyungwon there on the ground to hold him still.

 

“I’m going to take you on a real trip someday.” Hyungwon vows, the sounds of the sea washing over his voice.

 

“A real trip?” Kihyun looks over at him, light wind blowing at his hair.

 

“Yeah. A real one. Somewhere where you aren’t confined just by roads. One with a destination and beautiful sights. A nice hotel…”

 

Kihyun smiles. It melts Hyungwon’s chest and he feels warm. Kihyun deserves that. He deserves to be taken somewhere and pampered. Hyungwon wants to do that for him. He wants to be the one to give that to him.

 

Kihyun reaches up and squeezes the hand that’s resting on his shoulder. “Sounds fun,” he says, turning his gaze back to the sun which is about three quarters emerged from the water.

 

“Maybe for our honeymoon.”

 

Kihyun sharply looks back, eyes widening and surprise flickering on his face.

 

“Our honeymoon?”  

 

Hyungwon swallows. They hadn’t really talked about it. But right now Hyungwon can’t think of any other future at this point. God, isn’t that depressing. “Yeah. Don’t people go on those?”

 

Amusement begins to show on Kihyun’s face. “I think you’re missing a few things before that.”

 

“Am I?” Hyungwon smiles, butterflies running through him, the small box in his coat pocket suddenly taking up most of the space in his brain.

 

He’d bought the ring a few weeks ago, finally having saved up enough to purchase it. That was partly the reason why he’d been so busy at work, picking up extra shift and working overtime to get the money as fast he could.

 

“Just a few,” Kihyun smiles again and Hyungwon can’t look away. He’d never felt more sure about his future than this second, staring into Kihyun’s eyes.

 

“You always are a stickler for rules aren’t you?” Hyungwon says. Kihyun giggles, craning his neck up so it’s much closer to Hyungwon’s face. It can’t be a comfortable position.

 

Hyungwon gives him a peck on his nose, delighted in the soft blush that creeps on the older’s cheeks.

 

Kihyun pouts, because anyone who knows Kihyun like Hyungwon does knows that Kihyun is actually a big baby until he gets what he wants, and Hyungwon knows what he wants.

 

He kisses him sweet and long, pushing down so Kihyun has to put an arm back to support himself. And that’s when Hyungwon makes his move, slipping his hand in his coat pocket, and pulling out the box, ready for when they pull away.

 

Kihyun’s eyes are still closed when he pulls away and it’s perfect because Hyungwon gets to see every second leading up to to his moment. Kihyun opens his eyes, happiness glittering within his chocolate irises, blinking up at Hyungwon like he hung the stars. Then like it’s in slow motion, Hyungwon watches as his eyes drift from Hyungwon’s eyes down to the small black box he has held out in front of him.

 

His eyes widen, a gasp catching in his throat. “Hyungwon, what-?” he chokes out, looking back up at him, mouth gaping in shock, brown eyes glistening once more.

 

Hyungwon grabs his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb, noticing how it trembles slightly in his grasp. “Yoo Kihyun,” he starts and Kihyun’s free hand flies to cover his mouth, muffling the shocked laugh that comes from his mouth.

 

“As disappointed I am with myself, I see no better option than to tie myself to you for the rest of my life,” Hyungwon says, and sees tears start to slip from Kihyun’s eyes. “I know, I cried as well when I realized this.”

 

Kihyun half sobs half laughs, pushing at Hyungwon’s shoulder. “How can you be doing _this_ and still be such an asshole?” he whispers, hand moving to wipe his face.

 

Hyungwon laughs, nervous energy bubbling over, letting go of Kihyun’s hand to also brush the tears away from his eyes. He gently brushed his fingers over his face, trying to absorb every detail of this moment. “But seriously, I love you. I love your passion and selflessness. You keep me moving. You can get me out of bed, because you’re the only one who would be stubborn and persistent enough to set a thousand alarms. Just thinking about you gives me more energy in my life than I’ve had before.”  

 

“So, Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon’s own words feel choked and he opens the box, revealing the silver band encrusted with small diamonds. “Will you marry me?”

 

Hyungwon is answered with a mouthful and armful of Kihyun, who is chanting “yes,” over and over between fast, but passionate kisses. Hyungwon lets them fall back onto the beach, into each other.

 

~~~

  


Opening the car door, Hyungwon gets in the driver’s seat, and Kihyun slips into the passenger side.

 

“Ready to drive?” Kihyun asks, new morning light radiating off of his skin. There’s little bits of sand in his hair, which is ruffled from Hyungwon running his hands through the brown waves as they made out on the blanket. Hands wandering and eyes distracted as the sun fully rose behind them.

 

Hyungwon smiles and starts the ignition.

 

As he drives down some smaller roads, out of the corner of his eye he sees Kihyun smiling down at the small band on his finger.

 

“Hyungwon?” Kihyun starts, hand reaching over to rest on Hyungwon’s larger where it rests on the joystick, trailing it leisurely up his arm. “What if we don’t wait for our honeymoon and just get that nice hotel now?”

 

Hyungwon looks over and Kihyun’s pretty eyes are alight with mischief and the playful smile on his lips is contagious. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow then presses his foot down on the gas, dramatically speeding up on the empty highway.

 

Kihyun lets out a shriek at his antics, pushing at his shoulder. “You’re going to kill us before we even get there!” His laughter rings in Hyungwon’s ears and Hyungwon never wants it to end.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter: @lostnthedream


End file.
